


Mornings

by snackdubbbz



Category: Cancer Crew
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snackdubbbz/pseuds/snackdubbbz
Summary: Max is sleepy and Ian is horny; they work out a compromise.





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I see hardly any fan fictions showing Ian and Max in a loving relationship so I thought I'd change that! I tried to include some of the dumb unexplainable things that happen when you get too close and comfortable with someone (lots of absent minded face touching in my experience) and yeah! Hope you all enjoy, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated

Ian woke slowly, shifting uncomfortably under the weight on someone else laying on top of him. There was no need to look, he already knew who it was. He smiled a little at the memories of last night, tightening his hold on Max's waist and pressing a gentle kiss onto his curls. 

Max's soft body was curled around Ian's, head resting on his bare chest and knee pressed against his crotch. Ian laid still, trying not to wake Max as the younger boys chest rose and fell slowly. Sun shone through the window, leaving Ian warm and happy. Ian wouldn't have objected to staying forever in the moment. 

Although Ian had woken up to the same sensations almost every morning since he'd landed in Australia three weeks ago, it never felt any less special. He felt blessed every time he got to hold Max in his arms. He sniggered a little to himself at the thought of his fans finding out that the man who he threw up on, shocked and did horrible, edgy shit with was also the man who he made love to, cuddled and complimented whenever he got the chance. And if only the fans knew how much Max snored, it was honestly worrying. 

Ian sometimes couldn't even believe the person Max was behind the camera. He was still loud and boisterous (seriously, does he even understand volume control?), but somehow calmer, and much, much sweeter. Not just to Ian; whenever the cameras turned off Max turned into a puppy, eager to give affection to anyone who would take it. Ian was always willing to soak up as much of it as he could. But Max was always the most peaceful when he slept; no longer loud and abrasive, the only sounds were his soft breathing. 

Max suddenly shifted in his sleep, rubbing not uncomfortably against Ian's cock. It stirred slightly at the touch and Ian's face heated up, he wondered if Max would be down for a nice morning fuck when he woke up. Ian would be surprised if he wasn't, Max was young and perpetually horny, Ian could barely keep up sometimes. 

He curled his fingers into Max's soft hair and played with it a little, he would never tire of this, not with Max. If he had his way he would never leave this bed, nevermind Australia. But alas in two days time Ian would be back home, no one to wake up with in the mornings and no one watch Rick and Morty reruns while eating cold beans from a can with at night. He felt a pang of sadness in his chest and he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, petting Max's head as a distraction and waking the boy in the progress. 

Max sighed heavily into Ian's chest and cuddled a little closer, eyelashes tickling Ian's pec as he blinked awake. 

"Rise and shine, my angel!" Ian sang happily, enjoying the opportunity to annoy his sleepy boyfriend. 

Max rolled onto his back, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning, only letting out a grumpy 'mmh' in response. Fuck, he really did look angelic, hair wild and sticking out into every direction, mouth slightly open and eyes still closed. Ian's brain could only conjure up one word: mine. 

Max rolled back onto his tummy and buried his face into the pillow, trying to ignore Ian and the bright light streaming through the window. But Ian persisted, sitting up and poking Max's back lightly 

"C'mon babe! We've got a whole day ahead of us!" He mocked joyfully, and Max groaned again. 

"You start without me then, I'll catch up later, yeah?" his voice was thick and raspy with sleep. 

Ian lifted up Max's limp torso into his arms and pulled him into sitting position. Max groaned in protest once more and leaned against Ian. Ian just grinned even more, grabbing Max's limp arms and putting on his absolute worst Australian accent he acted out:

"Wow, what a right lovely day it is today! Almost as lovely as my handsome, and not to mention well endowed, boyfriend Ian!" Max didn't open his eyes as his arms were waved about but Ian could see him trying his absolute best not to break out into giggles. 

"Oh Max! What has gotten into you today? You're so sweet! Not like the usual ass you are at all!" He responded to himself back in his American accent. And finally Max broke, he laughed loudly and hugged Ian tightly kissing him happily on the corner of his mouth. 

"Yeah I agree, that guys a real jerk," he giggled against Ian's face. 

A comfortable silence fell over the boys as Ian rubbed Max's back slowly, hand subtly reaching down to grope his butt, touching him through the thin fabric of his boxers. 

"How does it feel after yesterday?" he whispered, and Max squirmed against him as he continued to feel him up. They both thought back to the night before where things had gotten a little more rough than usual, Ian began to grow excited at the thought. 

"It hurts a little but it's worth it," Ian hummed contentedly against his ear at the response and leaned back for a second, staring into Max's bright eyes and flushed cheeks. Those pretty orbs fluttered shut as Ian kissed him gently, cupping his face with one hand and the other sliding up from his ass to hold him around the waist. 

He pulled Max into his lap and deepened the kiss, lips parting and sliding together so familiarly. Max pulled back first and rested his head on his lovers shoulder. Ian rolled his hips a little against Max's soft body, fingers sliding under the waistband of his boxers. 

"Ian Carter!" Max gasped in fake shock "You better not be trying to get some action right now boy, because I swear to god there's no way I'm letting you dick me down until at least after breakfast." 

Ian smirked a little but ignored Max's words, he kissed him again but softer, contrasting greatly to his persistent hands that were inching closer and closer to Max's growing erection. Again Max pulled back but this time he was smiling, 

"I love you, Ian," he whispered happily "but seriously can you wait until we've showered? I'm sweating like a whore in church!" 

Ian laughed and mumbled a quiet 'nope' as he pulled Max in for another slow kiss and Max giggled a little bit into his mouth, 

"Okay, your loss babe cause I taste like fucking shit." 

Ian didn't care, he didn't care how bad Max's morning breath was it was still Max that he was kissing and that's all that mattered really. Ian loved that Max tasted like himself, not when they first started hooking up and he would always taste like alcohol or cannabis or something else that would fuck his brain up enough to convince him that it was okay to love boys. Ian held Max a little tighter at the thought and pushed his tongue past his teeth. 

Max wasn't always his to cuddle and whisper sweet things to, and Ian tried to forget the time when their love wasn't really love at all. It was touching and fucking and coming in the middle of the night after they'd drunk themselves into a stupor. And afterwards Ian would lay in bed wishing he could hold Max instead of having to listen to his nearly silent sobs from the other side of the bathroom door. Now Max was his; here in broad daylight, no liquor, no drugs. Just Max. It felt nearly forbidden. It felt like Ian's whole world was crashing down around him and he didn't mind one bit.

Max pulled away from the kiss first, still looking slightly sleepy and disoriented as he buried his face into Ian's shoulder.

"Cmon Ian I'm tired, and at least shave first; you're gonna gimme a pash rash," 

"What in gods name is that?" 

The second the words left Ian's mouth Max's head flew up from its resting place on Ian's shoulder. 

"You... What?! How do you not know...? What the fuck is going on with America, Jesus Christ." Max's eyes were wide and Ian was trying not to laugh, 

"Sorry love, why don't you try again but in English this time?" Max rolled his eyes as hard as he could and sighed.

"You know when you're making out with a dude with stubble and it rubs ya skin raw?" 

Now it was Ian's turn to roll his eyes, 

"Yeah Max that happens with all my other boyfriends, cause you know; I have so much experience with making out with guys besides you." 

Max sighed once more, looking hard at Ian for a second before giving in and practically knocking him over as he kissed him passionately. His tongue sliding against Ian's as they made out, hands all over eachothers chests and thighs and- 

"Fuck, get these off" Ian groaned, practically tearing Max's boxers off and laying him down on his back. Their mouths connected again and Ian smiled into the kiss, he would never get tired of this. 

He grabbed the lube where it lay still open from the night before, and the morning before, and the night before that. Max had pretty much the highest sex drive of anyone Ian had ever met and he wasn't complaining. He rubbed Max's thighs gently as he pushed the slicked up fingers on his other hand into Max's hole, unsurprised when Max immediately loosened up for him. Between Max's relaxed state and the thorough fucking from behind he received the night before, he needed nearly no prep. 

Ian sat back on his thighs and began to stroke himself, loving the way Max eyed him up like he was a damn snack, although he was still squirming at Ian's invasive fingers. The older boy pulled his own boxers completely off and pressed his hard on against Max's, stroking them together. Max hummed contentedly and pulled Ian into a kiss. He sighed as Ian pulled his fingers out and Ian kissed him harder as he lined himself up, trying to distract Max from the oncoming stretch. But he suddenly pulled back, sitting up and causing Ian to fall backwards: 

"Oh come on Ian, at least use a condom." But Ian shook his head smiling a little at the way Max's accent formed the word condom, his own voice low and raspy from sleep and arousal, 

"Max please, wanna feel all of you." He begged and Max sighed contentedly. 

"Only for you Ian, you're the only would I would be willing to get an ass full of cum for." He grinned, letting himself be pulled into another sweet kiss. 

Ian laid him back down and crawled on top, trying to hide how eager he was. He was so lucky to get this treatment so often, but every time he was just as excited. He continued to kiss him deeply as he pushed inside, Max let out a high moan and blushed, hands reaching up to cover his face. Ian gave him a second to adjust before beginning to move inside him. Ian arched his back at the sensation and groaned. It was Max, all Max; there was no one else in the world who could make him feel this way. 

"Look at me, baby," he murmured lovingly. And god damn it, if it wasn't the gayest thing Ian had ever thought, but he wanted to look Max in the eye as they made love, he wanted to share the moment with him. Fuck, Ian wanted to share everything with Max for the rest of his goddamn miserable life, what is that called again? Marriage? Max's pleading green eyes pulled him out of his thoughts and back into the moment. But Ian made a mental note to ask Max about Australia's policy on gay marriage later. 

He built up a steady pace that they both clearly enjoyed, egged on by Max's pleasured moans and sighs. Ian thought he could have listened to those sinful noises all day. He continued to thrust slowly into Max, trying to savor the moment, to memorize the swell of Max's chest and the fingers digging into his back and the way Max tightened around Ian when he hit all the right spots. He tried his best to burn it all into his head for the late nights in America where all he would have is his own hand and thoughts. 

The bed squeaked lewdly in time with Ian's thrusts, and Max giggled slightly, pulling the duvet up over Ian's back as his thrusts slowed. Allowing Max to press kisses to Ian's face and neck, teeth grazing against his sensitive collar bone. Ian sighed happily at the feeling and closed his eyes again, losing himself in Max's bliss. 

Ian grabbed Max's thighs and bent the boy nearly in half before picking up the pace again. Both boys let out a groan at the new angle and Max tossed his head back against the pillow. 

"Look at you baby, so beautiful." Ian cooed and Max smiled lazily at the compliment. It was wonderfully true; Max's mind was a completely new level of beauty on its own, but his body never failed to get Ian going almost immediately. 

Max's curls fanned out against the pillow and his cheeks were flushed, long eyelashes splayed out against his pale skin. His smile was happy and he was utterly glowing, the rays of early morning sunlight flowing through the blinds making him seem angelic. Ian loved every inch of him. 

Max's body bounced with each of Ian's thrusts and his mouth opened, gasping slightly at the sensation. Max reached out and grabbed Ian's shoulder lovingly, running his fingers up and down Ian's bare back as he pulled him against his chest. Max squeezed him tightly and kissed his forehead. Ian buried his face in the crook of Max's neck, from there he could better hear all of Max's small moans and gasps.

"Oh Ian," he sighed, voice thick with arousal, "That feels so fucking good, keep going!" 

Ian sped up his pace, he had no intention of stopping now. He sucked a hickey into Max's pale throat, enjoying the vibrations as he moaned and sighed from the feeling. 

Max reached his hand in between their flushed bodies and wrapped it around himself, groaning slightly at the feeling. He touched himself to the rhythm of Ian's thrusts, which were growing quick and sloppy. Ian kissed Max passionately for a second before pulling away to gasp, tipping his head back as he began to feel his release. 

Ian's hand met Max's as he grabbed his length, jerking his quickly just like he knew that Max wanted from all the times before.

Ian came hard inside of Max, moaning his name and swearing loudly as he finished. Ian knew Max's body inside and out and with a few more strokes Max was coming from Ian's expert hand. His cum coating both boys chests. Ian pulled out gently and pressed another quick peck onto Max's lips before collapsing next to him. 

The room was silent besides their heavy breathing and Ian's mind was still reeling when Max announced;

"Well that was fun boys, but I'm going back to bed now!" 

Max bent his arms behind his head and nestled his face into the crook of his arm. Ian sighed contentedly, unable to look away from Max's nude body and cum covered chest. He sat up slowly, feeling rather tired himself and grabbed an old shirt off the floor, lazily beginning to wipe himself down. 

Ian's phone buzzed and he grabbed it off the bedside table, a confirmation text for his flight in two days glared back at him. Ian's mood instantly dropped and he felt sick to his stomach, he put down the phone quickly, as if not seeing the message would make it untrue. He turned back to his sleepy boyfriend and felt his panic double. He took a deep breath and tried to ignore the numb feeling that was slowly suffocating him. 

Ian would not allow himself a breakdown here, in front of Max. Ian was supposed to be the strong one; Max was the one who cried after sex and was terrified about his feelings for boys, Ian was the one who talked him through it. Ian was logical and logic would tell him that it was okay, he already had a flight booked to see Max again in two months and they would call each other all the time, logic would tell him that every time he'd left so far Max was still there waiting for him but Ian didn't give a shit. Ian wanted to cry and beg Max to come back to America with him and live happily ever after together. But instead he simply swallowed to lump in his throat and reached out to Max to wipe him off with the now dirty shirt. 

Max made a little "hm" noise at the touch and relaxed as Ian cleaned him up. Once he was done he tossed the shirt to the side and busied himself by running his fingers up and down Max's strong arms, smooth chest, and the soft curve of his tummy. 

"You're so good to me, Ian." Max whispered lovingly and Ian's eyes blurred with tears. 

Ian opened his mouth to say something back but the words were stuck in his throat, instead he just nodded, although the affect was completely lost on Max whose eyes were still shut. Ian tried again.

"Max-" he began but his voice was breaking and Max had noticing and was now staring up at him with those beautiful eyes and Ian could take it, refusing to stare back. 

Max sat upright, facing Ian and taking his face in his hands, rubbing his cheek gently. 

"What's wrong my love?" He asked softly leaning closer until Ian could feel his warm breath on his face. 

"Seriously Ian, look at me. You can tell me anything remember? There's no reason to be embarrassed. Actually I hope it's embarrassing so we can forget about the stupid Keemstar dream I told you about," he added grumbling. 

Ian smiled a little, remembering the time he laughed until he cried when Max told him about the sexy dream he had about Keemstar taking him up in a helicopter. He opened his eyes to see a matching grin on Max's face, but he quickly looked away. 

"Max," he began quietly, "I love you a lot okay? And every time I see you it only grows but in two days... I have to- I just, God Max it's hard to think while I'm staring at your fucking dick man, put it away; it's distracting me." 

Max giggled again and pulled the covers over his crotch. He rested his elbows on his thighs and his face on his palms, staring at Ian with all the love and attention in the world, smiling encouragingly at him. But Ian still couldn't look, some weird part of him still couldn't share his feelings, a part of his mind screaming to him how gay this was, conveniently ignoring the fact that there wasn't much in the world that was gayer than post sex Max and Ian. But Max took care of Ian like he always did, reaching out a hand to cup Ian's face, turning him to look Max in the eye. Ian took a shaky breath and continued. 

"Max, I don't know- god this is so gay, I don't know if I can be away from you for any longer. I feel like I'm wasting my time in America, all I think about is the next plane ride back to this godforsaken spider-filled wasteland of a country. Sometimes I don't even adjust to my own time zones because I'd rather be awake in the middle of the night talking to you than anything else. And that scares me okay? I hate that I love you so much and you're so far away."

Ian's eyes were beginning to well up with tears, he leaned his head on Max's hand which travelled absent mindedly across his features as he spoke. 

"Well I'm here now," he said slowly, as if in deep thought, "So let's start with that." 

He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Ian's mouth and ruffled his short hair affectionately. Ian took another shaky breath and looked away again, Max's wandering fingers pulled at his cheek and ran across his teeth. The younger boy was still deep in thought as he flipped up Ian's upper lip and poked at the skin there. 

"Max, what are you doing?" Ian asked, trying to suppress a giggle. When Max's eyes focused again and he caught sight of his fingers in Ian's mouth, he laughed. Loud and long and happy-

"I have no idea!" He pulled Ian into a tight hug. "Just enjoy me while I'm here okay? You'll be missing my weird affection in a few days." 

Ian heart plunged once more and he began to tear up despite the voice in his head begging him not to. On one hand, Max was here now free for Ian to kiss and love but on the other he would be gone soon and Ian couldn't handle that. 

"Shhh Ian no, baby it's okay. Don't cry, blue skies my love! There's no need to be sad now, I'm here, okay? Look at me Ian, everything's okay, I'm here." 

Max's soft words only made Ian tear up more, a few droplets threatening to spill out of his hazel eyes. 

"And every time I touch you it just makes it hurt worse during the times that I can’t." He began to sob. Max was quiet for another moment, holding Ian tightly. 

"You can't think about those things now, okay? I know it's hard, but someday we won't have to be away from each other, we'll live together and there won't be anymore fifteen hour plane rides or months apart but until then we just need to hang in there, yeah? It's hard for me too but I promise I'll call you all the time; we can have skype sex and watch movies together and talk about how America is actually the biggest shithole of a country there is-" Ian smiled despite himself. 

"Watch yourself boy, one more comment like that and next time I visit I'll forget to bring you your captain crunch fuck up berries. Then maybe you'll be a little more appreciative of the great American classics," 

"-but Ian," Max continued like nothing had happened, although this time smiling. "I'm here right now so why don't we take advantage of it, let's go get brunch and spend the day adventuring and cuddling and being annoyingly in love. C'mon, what do say? There's no need to be sad now for the future, the future will happen no matter how much you stress about it."

Ian thought about it for a second before leaning forward and pecking Max on the lips. 

"Let's go to Denny's."


End file.
